


Sweetest Last

by Northland



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland
Summary: Sansa had a sweet tooth, once.





	Sweetest Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



> Sansa/happiness is one of my OTPs as well. Hope you enjoy this small moment!

Sansa had a sweet tooth, once: her father’s delight (it came from him) and her mother’s despair, her nurse’s annoyance whenever she refused her pottage or toasted bread without a drizzle of honey. She remembers Robb teasing her about her lust for lemoncakes on her name day, Arya rolling her eyes whenever Sansa begged for more stewed apples. 

She bites into a wizened pear, the last of the harvest laid by in Winterfell’s cellars. It’s mealy and hard at once, tough-skinned with a mere whisper of juice left. Still, she chews slowly, sensuously, and savours the faint taste of summer.


End file.
